


Ms Williamson

by shyeehaw



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyeehaw/pseuds/shyeehaw
Summary: Dutch spends the day preparing Bill to propose to his beloved one.





	1. Chapter 1

The morning had just risen, and the cold air breezed through your tent’s flaps. Bill pulled you a bit closer, resting his face close to your neck, breathing in deeply. To sleep by your side brought such peace to the man, he felt loved in a way he never thought he would before.  
Noise could be heard just outside from where you two were sleeping, the usual sound of the camp waking up. Bill gently touched your arm, caressing it lightly.  
“Good morning, dear.”  
You mumbled something, burying your face under the thick blanket. You were always a sleepyhead, and those moments where you two were half awake just enjoying the warmth of the bed were his favorites. He would daydream about a lifetime of those little moments.  
His mind was so set to it that Dutch wasn’t surprised when Bill asked for help to chose a ring to give you.  
“It was about time, son.” He said to Bill, with a hand on his shoulder. Bill trusted Dutch more than anyone, and even looked up to him. But on the past few days, the gang have been falling apart.  
“I know that you see in us a reason to live Bill, but I’m glad you found something else for you. It’s good.” said Dutch. He would never leave his friend behind, but Bill had many plans, of maybe someday starting a gang of his own. He was growing tired of how people around here treated him badly.  
Bill fell in love with you because of your kindness. While other folk called him dumb and where mean to him for no reason, you always stood by him. You were brave enough to stand up for him. And he loved you for that.  
“So all them books you read, they say anything about how a girl would like to be proposed?”  
For Dutch, marriage itself would be a big gesture it self. He found amazing how he not only wanted to marry you but to do it in a way that would be memorable.  
“You need to do something big! Ask her to marry you on a boat! Or perhaps under the stars!” He said, excited about the idea.  
That day, Dutch and Bill went to town and bought a ring. It was simple, but very elegant. Dutch made sure that Bill visited the barber shop and bought a new french dress shirt.  
You turned to face Bill, still sleepy, and threw your arm around his stomach. He could only think of how lucky he was. And how fool. What if you didn’t wanted to spend the rest of your life with him. I mean, who would? People always said how dumb he was.  
Before any other dark thoughts raced through his head, Bill reached under his pillow, where the small ring box was hidden for a few days now, waiting for the perfect opportunity.  
Bill placed a kiss on your cheek.  
“Can I speak with you?”  
The urgent tone in his voice pulled you from your haziness.  
“Is something wrong?” you said, voice still husky.  
“You make me so happy Y/N. And I wish I could do the same to you. I’m not sure if I’m good enough or if any of my plans will workout...” he said, words tumbling out.  
At this point you were fully awake, sitting crossed leg on the bed.  
“Bill... are you breaking up with me? Because it sounds like...”  
“No! God! No!” he was so nervous, passing his fingers through his hair. “I wanted to do this the right way but I saw you there and -“  
“Bill, do what?”  
“Will you marry me?”  
Your heart stopped for a moment.  
“Yes! Of course I do!” you said without hesitating.  
You went from an uncontrollable fear of being left to his proposal. Your emotions were all over the place.  
Don’t scare me like this!” you said slapping his arms, playfully “God, what a morning! What’s gotten into you? Proposing while I still was in bed?”  
“I just wanted to make you Ms. Williamson before the day begun.”


	2. Fluffy Bill HC

At first, Bill seemed a little intimidating.

But we know the man is the live version of Beast, from Beauty and the Beast.

He would look at you when he thought you wouldn’t notice, but he can’t be subtle to save his life.

If confronted about his crush on you, Bill would deny it half-heartdely, stumbling in words. 

Bill seemed really tough, but you were his soft spot.

When you gathered courage to tell him how you felt, you could almost feel the happiness emanating from him.

Kissing him was the purest feeling of safety, his big arms involving you softly.

Also, he’s ticklish.

You love the feeling of his short beard rubbing against your neck.

Wearing his flannels it’s so comfortable that you adopt it as your night clothes. 

And he just adores seeing you in it.

It smells just like him and makes sleeping easier when he’s not around.

He likes to flaunt you around, feeling how damn lucky that someone like you ended up with him.

He trusts you enough to talk about his insecurities, in a playful way, but you know that really bothers him.

A very good listener, he won’t mind hearing you blow the steam off, and will even try to give you advice on his own clumsy way.

Speaking of which, he is very clumsy. In his ways and words.

And you found adorable how he gets all antsy for not being able to put his love for you in words.

But he doesn’t have to.

Bill doesn’t have a good self esteem, so he is genuinely surprised at all the nice things you have to say about him.

He never recognized his good traits. When you shower him with compliments filled with love about how loyal and kind he is, Bill gets emotional. 

Through the years he grown very dependable of Dutch, and seeing how John was his favorite hurt him, deep down. He was tired of being second best.

But that’s in the past now, because you make clear to him that he’s your priority.

You two take care of each other, you worry about little details like if he is comfortable or hungry when on guard duty.

He makes sure you are warm at night by cuddling you until you feel loved and protected.

Besides being lovers, you and Bill are great friends. Always having a fun time while drinking and being around the fire with others. 

You love his voice when he sings the camp songs, it’s deep and steady. 

In many afternoons, when everyone is busy drinking and socializing, you two have a little escape together.

With his head on your lap, under a tree, he lets you scratch his head gently. Sometimes he falls asleep.

You catch yourself thinking how much you love him, and how lucky you are that he loves you too.


End file.
